Generally, elastic connecting bodies having a pair of sections which are inclined with respect to one another and spaced apart from one another are known as machine bearings for bearing machines which are mounted in a stationary fashion. An arrangement of generally one elastic connecting body between a leaf spring and a frame of a motor vehicle is also known in principle. The elastic connecting body serves in known motor vehicles for transmitting the vertical component of the wheel forces acting on the leaf spring to the vehicle frame.
Furthermore, the connecting body has a damping and noise-reducing function since as a result the direct contact between the leaf spring and the frame is also avoided. In particular, in the case of dynamic loading, which acts on the vehicle, the vehicle therefore behaves quieter overall. In addition, the connecting body permits a sliding relative movement, specifically a rotation and/or displacement, between the leaf spring and the frame, which occurs during bending of the leaf spring. Examples of such an arrangement are disclosed in DE 937 391 C, DE 35 41 919 A1, DE 10 2009/028893 A1 and JP 04059406 A.
A disadvantage of the known systems is, inter alia, the sliding and therefore, abrasive relative movement between the leaf spring, connecting body and the frame. This undesirable movement results in a reduction in the overall service life of such an arrangement.
DE 496 607 also discloses an arrangement having a leaf spring and elastic connecting bodies, in which arrangement the connecting bodies are securely connected to the leaf spring and to the vehicle frame. There is no additional details in DE 496 607, however, regarding how a relative movement is to be specifically made possible between the leaf spring and the frame. Moreover, a disadvantage in the design is that a horizontal change in length between a plurality of connecting bodies, such as occurs during the spring action of the leaf spring, cannot be compensated due to the positional securement of the connecting bodies. Another disadvantage is that the relative rotation with respect to the frame, which occurs during the spring action of the leaf spring, cannot be compensated either since the comparatively flat connecting bodies are loaded compressively during such a movement and are therefore correspondingly rigid. Overall, the arrangement of a relative movement between the leaf spring and the frame which is disclosed in DE 496 607 therefore provides considerable resistance.